


"Is it gay if I think that I would try to fuck you, Tweek ?"

by Midding_Rain



Series: Is it gay if... [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Around 15/16 years old, Don't forget Jimmy, Gay, Give more love to Clyde, High School AU, Humor, Just teenagers messing with each other, M/M, Teasing, is it gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midding_Rain/pseuds/Midding_Rain
Summary: Just more screen times for the Tacos King -iloveyouClyde-"Is it gay if I think that I would try to fuck you, Tweek ?""W-WHAT ?! THE FUCK CLYDE ?!", cried his friend before he caught locks of his hair when the teacher grounded them to make so much noise during the lesson before sending them to the high school counsellor.Clyde doing the "Marry/Fuck/Kill" game with the rest of the gang





	"Is it gay if I think that I would try to fuck you, Tweek ?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think it would be the last, Clyde Donovan is the biggest source of inspiration, I hope you enjoy

"Is it gay if I think that I would try to fuck you, Tweek ?"  
  
"W-WHAT ?! THE FUCK CLYDE ?!", cried his friend before he caught locks of his hair when the teacher grounded them to make so much noise during the lesson before sending them to the high school counsellor.  
  
  
Standing in front of the wall next to the door of the counsellor, the red jacket boy looked at his trembling friend, "You didn't answered my question Tweek."  
  
"What is even this question Clyde ?! W-WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT ?!" screamed the blond one when his anxiousness reached a new level at his insistence, "Why would you even think about that, when we are in class ?!" decreasing the volume of his voice as he realised that they were already in trouble.  
  
"Well, I fell on some gays guys doing this fun game calling 'Marry-Fuck-Hug', you have to pick a friend for each actions you know ?"  
  
"That's not only for gays Clyde ! And that's not hug but kill !"  
  
".. Oh shit I have to kill Craig if I'm gay," murmured Clyde as he realised the HUGE change, "I can't do that he is my best friend !"  
  
"Wait ! Is Token the one you will married ?!"  
  
"That's oblivious Tweek, Token has money and he will never be an asshole as Craig," shuddering his shoulders he looked at his friend who was looking at him with wide eyes before one of them ticked few times.  
  
"Why would you fuck me ?! What about Jimmy ?"  
  
"Jimmy wouldn't let me top, and from what I heard from the girls, that's would be a reeeeally bad idea to let Jimmy fuck my ass," he groaned after Tweek punched his shoulders him right after the end of his sentence, "Ouch dude !"  
  
"I won't let you fuck me Clyde ! No way !" he punched him at each words, Clyde looked at him with teary eyes while he stroke his shoulders which will have bruises, "Dude not cool.. Did you and Craig already decided about t-" he moaned of pain after another powerful hit strike him this time on the stomach.  
  
They briefly cut their discussion when they heard the counsellor call them inside, but Clyde could still feel the hit Tweek gave him even during the lunch, which were the moment he decided to brings up the same subject.  
  
"Token during which season do you want to get married ?"  
  
".. During the spring.. ? Why do you ask that question ?" asked Token as he saw Tweek's head groaned after he smashed his head on the table next to his plate. Craig tried to block his boyfriend but most of the time, he don't have to reflex to this kind of attack from Tweek.  
  
"For our marriage," responded Clyde eating his rice before he felt the look his friends gave him, and the groan Tweek gave still glued at the table, "What ?"  
  
"Our marriage ? Clyde ?" He tried to insist on the first word but didn't did it too loud because of the amount of people in the cafeteria, "I should have been prevent first, about our marriage."  
  
"You didn't e-even told us who wi-will be the best man," added Jimmy with a little laugh before Craig asked what was this shit about as Tweek's face left the table, his forehead a little red from the shock.  
  
"Clyde found the game "Marry/Fuck/Kill"," groaned Tweek as he shared a look with Clyde, "That's why we went to the counsellor because he started to talk to me about that like if it was a really deal !" shrieked Tweek before Clyde glared at him, "That's a serious business Tweek ! And you should be honoured that I talked about that with you first !"  
  
"Argh ! You did that because YOU thinks that's a game only for gay people ! It's not because you saw gay playing it -ngh- that means it's about that !" He quickly fill his mouth with water to try to avoid being involved any more.  
  
"And you picked me to marry you ?" asked Token while finishing his meat, giving a look that Clyde shared.  
  
"F'course ! I mean, you're the sweetest of us, except me, the richest and I know that you won't be an asshole like Craig."  
  
"Who d-did you pick for the fuck ?" asked curiously Jimmy, with too much curiosity for Tweek's sake who looked at him with surprise.  
  
"Obviously Tweek."  
  
"What." was the first thing said Craig after watching Clyde drink loudly his Coke with calm, his boyfriend only groaned one more time before his head smashed Craig's hand which this time manage to block him.  
  
"I will fuck Tweek," repeated again Clyde while Jimmy couldn't hold his laugh anymore.  
  
"Why would you do that ? You're not gay Clyde !" added the Tucker trying to maintain Tweek's body away of smashing himself as his eyebrows frowned slight annoyed.  
  
"That's not the point here Craig. Tweek's ass is sweet, if you hadn't told me that I wouldn't think about noticing that," he shared a look with the no long stoic guy who started to flush as Tweek shrieked one more time as Token joined another laugh with Jimmy.  
  
"ARGH ! My ass ISN'T SWEET !"  
  
"He, tell that to Craig."  
  
".. Oh my god.. I want to die.." murmured Craig as he tried to hide his face by pulling on his blue chullo, "We need so-someone to film that" said Jimmy while fighting his laugh.  
  
"Hum so you will kill Craig ?," asked Token who tried to hold another pit of laugh by watching the mess and hopping that his question would give the time to the boyfriends to hide their embarrassments.  
  
"I don't kill ! They said hug !" said Clyde offended to see his friend suppose that.  
  
"You don't fucking touch me Clyde, I'm this close to kill you," said the subject, who retrieved his stoic face with still little blush, closing his finger, "And also if you try to fuck my boyfriend."  
  
"Your fingers are touching."  
  
"Exactly Clyde. Exactly."  
  
"Wait ! What a-about me ?!" said Jimmy giving a curious look at his friend who tried to avoid the glare Craig gave him.  
  
"I can't marry Craig because he is an asshole and I'm sure that you would cheat on me Jimmy !"  
  
"For you Clyde, I wi-will make an exception," responded Jimmy with serious before their hands locked above the table as an engagement.  
  
"W-WAIT ! I also want to change ! Why can't you just hug me or marry me ?!" asked in a hurry Tweek, still embarrassed about his position.  
  
"Dude, you would totally cheat on me for Craig," responded with serious Clyde, they both stared at each other attracting the attraction of all the teens as they seemed to talk with their eyes, Tweek let out a sigh as he furiously take a piece of his meat on his mouth.  
  
"That's true.."  
  
"Yeah and where I will put Craig if I hug you ?"  
  
"I will put my fist in your mouth Clyde."  
  
"See ? I can't marry him because he is an asshole ! He won't make any effort !"  
  
"Even though Clyde, you know that's not serious right ? You're not gay," added Token trying to finish this subject to ease the atmosphere.  
  
"The question isn't about being gay or not, it's about the feelings Token," who looked incredulous after his words, "As you will say, it's the matter of loving or not the person, not about his gender."  
  
" .. How did you know that I would say that ?"

"That's the whole point of you and I getting married Token."

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody is going to talk about Tweek cheating for Craig ? - Token, ten minutes later
> 
> Thanks a lot if you leave comments/kudos


End file.
